The present invention relates to an apparatus and process for filling frozen cored fruits or vegetables.
There are difficulties in filling certain cored fruits or vegetables, such as peppers, where the diameter of the opening at the top is narrower than the main body below. Nowadays, peppers are filled by hand because there is no satisfactory equipment available. This is time-consuming and expensive. However, in order to fill frozen cored peppers automatically on a conveyor belt, it is essential that they should be reliably fixed and held steady at the filling position. Side supports are unsuitable not only because of the different shapes and sizes of the frozen peppers but also because of their slippery surfaces which causes the peppers to wobble and move out of the ideal filling position.